The Third Person?
by Serion Furukawa
Summary: Oneshoot/Tak bisakah setidaknya kau membutakan matamu terhadapku?/AKU MEMBENCI KAU!/Selalu mengganggu, sering menghina, penuh semangat, emosional, berlebihan dan pede/Pairing:Sora & Ino Y/Rated:T/Mind to RnR?


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,**

meski saya berusaha sekuat tenaga pada akhirnya tetap tak bisa mendapat hal milik Naruto.

MK saja gak kenal, gimana mau dikasih?

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Sora &amp; Ino Y**

**DLDR**

* * *

**_Brakk_**

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara tepukan pada meja membuat lamunanku terusik begitu cepatnya. Dengan sedikit guratan terkejut, aku menoleh cepat ke asal suara.

Hah… lagi-lagi dia.

Selalu mengganggu, sering menghina, penuh semangat, emosional, berlebihan dan pede. Itulah penggambaran sesosok Sora yang berhasil kurangkum setelah satu tahun bersamanya dan lebih tiga bulan diusik olehnya.

Kuputar bola mataku dengan bosan. Hei, bukan salahku. Itu semacam reaksi yang ditimbulkan dan akan keluar secara istimewa –kalau ingin lebih halusnya- pada manusia paling tengil sedunia. _Deatghlare_ sudah kupersiapkan, tapi entah kenapa aku tahu itu tak berarti. Bukan apa-apa… Hanya saja orang aneh ini terlalu kebal dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Bahkan terlalu kebal dengan hal yang lebih daripada _deathglare_. Ya, kalian tahulah… bentakan, cibiran, umpatan dan semacamnya. Padahal aku sudah mengambil ancang-ancang berteriak tepat di telinganya. Bersyukurlah aku terlalu baik untuk tak membuat telingamu berdengung nanti malam, Sora.

"Kenapa? Biasanya kau akan marah, membentak dan berteriak tepat di telingaku setiap kali aku mengganggumu. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini tidak?"

tanyanya dengan alis berkedut. Helaan nafas singkat kuberikan sebagai respon. Bukan karena tingkahnya yang sekarang tengah mengamatiku dari atas sampai bawah –oh, tak lupa ia juga mengelus dagunya- melainkan kata yang diucapkan dan sengaja ditekankannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini? Apa sekarang kau telah beralih profesi dari pengganggu menjadi seorang _stalker_?" terdengar dengan jelas nada sindiran dalam kalimatku. Kubiarkan pantatku kembali bersentuhan dengan kursi kemudian merapikan buku milikku dan tetap meletakkannya di atas meja. Kufokuskan sejenak pendengaranku ke sekeliling. Sunyi… tak ada lagi orang lain di ruangan ini. Ah, aku yang terlalu sibuk berurusan dengannya atau memang baru tadi kami ditinggal berdua di sini? Yang jelas aku tak mau tahu dan tak ingin tahu. Aku cukup menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Terjebak dalam belenggu kesunyian bersama makhluk bertulang yang masuk daftar orang berisik di kelas ini. Terasa menyenangkan bagiku.

"Percayalah, aku lebih suka melihatmu menjadi seorang pengganggu dibanding _stalker_," imbuhku tanpa memandang mata lawan bicaraku lalu menyibukkan diri memasukkan setumpuk buku ke dalam tas. Sora masih saja bungkam, namun aku yakin ia menyimak dengan baik. Sikap diamnya membuatku mengira aku dipersilahkan lagi untuk berbicara.

"Itu karena kau jauh lebih mengganggu jika jadi _stalker_. Kau tahu? Semacam pengganggu privasi orang." Keheningan masih setia menemani. Kulemparkan pandangan menembus kaca jendela. Berpikir dengan itu dapat menenangkanku, namun yang kudapati justru sebaliknya. Hujan. Uh… aku benci.

Benci pada orang yang telah membuatku membenci salah satu anugrah Tuhan.

Benci pada saat ia menenggelamkanku dalam kubangan penderitaan.

Benci tatkala ia berhasil membuatku menitikkan air mata.

Benci pada saat ia tak merespon balik.

Aku benci kau…

Kuurut dengan perlahan kedua pelipisku. Mengingatnya selalu membuat kepalaku berdenyut.

"Oh ya, selain aku, siapa lagi yang jadi sasaranmu?"

Dengan sengaja, aku menusuk-nusuk dadanya dengan bolpoin milikku sambil terus menyeringai tipis. Seringai yang disertai alasan absurd―bagiku.

"H-eh?" Tanganku seketika berhenti dengan kondisi sudah tergenggam erat oleh tangan kekar milik Sora. Kudongakkan kepalaku menantang wajahnya yang terasa tepat di atasku namun lebih tinggi. Sama sekali tak tersirat ketakutan tatkala aku bertatap muka dengannya, begitupun ia. Rahangnya justru terlihat mengeras dan sorot matanya menyiratkan kemarahan. Bisa kudengar bahwa ia tengah menggemerutukkan deretan giginya.

"Munafik!"

**_Jleb_**

Perkataannya seakan menyayat nadiku dengan sebilah pisau―memutus seluruh urat sarafku. Munafik? Mengapa dengan mudahnya ia mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu?

Dengan sekali hentakan, tanganku sudah terlepas dari genggamannya. Berusaha tak mengacuhkan dirinya yang dapat kupastikan sedang menatap tajam diriku, aku dengan cepat menyandangkan tas selempang lalu beranjak menjauh.

"Pengecut!" Ya, aku mendengarnya. Setetes liquid bening tak terasa menitik dari sebelah sudut mataku. Selangkah, aku bersikukuh untuk bersabar sembari menyeka air mata. Langkah kedua, aku mencoba tak memedulikan aura menegangkan di sekelilingku. Tapakan ket-

"Kau bahkan lebih buruk dariku!"

**_Jleb_**

Dan sekarang, giliran sebuah katana beraksi menusuk tepat di titik terlemah jantungku. Untuk melangkah saja, seakan beban berat bagiku. Bersama kaki yang melemas, apa kau ingin menambahkannya lagi? Berulangkali aku menghapus air mata yang semakin bertambah deras―dengan kasar―dan tetap membelakanginya. Kepalan tanganku semakin mempertegas wujudnya, membuat ruas-ruas jariku diserang rasa sakit―meski lebih sakit yang di dada.

"Kau pikir tak ada yang menyadarinya, hah?!" Suaranya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Entah karena suasana yang mendukung untukku mendengar langkah kakinya yang mulai mendekat, atau memang ia dengan sengaja melangkah tegas? Satu hal yang dapat kupastikan, sekarang ia tepat berada di belakangku. Sora, tak bisakah setidaknya kau membutakan matamu terhadapku?

**_Plak_**

Sebuah tamparan dengan ringannya kudaratkan di pipinya. Tak ada penyesalan menghinggapi diriku, walaupun aku melihat ia memegang sebelah pipi yang jadi korban kekejaman tanganku dan walaupun rona merah kudapati saat tangannya turun.

Matanya menatap lurus ke arahku, mencipta kesan sedang terjadi perang―dengan sorot mata sebagai senjata―di antara kami.

"Ada apa denganmu? Yang kubicarakan itu fakta." Sedikit membentak ia mengatakannya.

"Kau menolak kenyataan bahwa kau tak mendapat apa yang kau inginkan. Kau menolak kebenaran yang menunjukmu sebagai pihak yang kalah. Kau tak suka saat Sakura menghalangi jalanmu mendekati Sasuke. Apalagi saat Sakura menyukai Sai yang kau pikir Sasuke tak bisa lagi kau dapatkan sehingga kau beralih pada Sai. Dan kau terlihat menyedihkan saat Sai mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis musim semi itu. Pandangan penuh harap selalu ada untuk Sai, meski kau tahu Sai tidak memilihmu. Bukankah begitu… Yamanaka?" Perkataannya bagai sebuah alat penghantar listrik, membuat tubuhku seketika menegang. Di kedalaman hatiku, aku mengakuinya.

Bersamaan pandanganku yang semakin merendah, pundak pun tanpa sadar sudah bergetar naik turun.

Cukup! Gemuruh kesedihan telah memuncak, membuat tangisku pecah seketika. Air mata kini menganak sungai secara utuh. Sungai dengan arus yang terbilang besar.

"Aku tak bisa menahan le-lebih lama lagi. K-Kau benar, Sora. Kau benar tentang segalanya." Akhirnya pengakuan dari mulut sendiri telah tersampaikan. Diselingi sesenggukan dan sapuan air mata dengan punggung tangan, aku mengungkapkannya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menyentuh sebelah pipiku. Memberi rasa hangat yang kubutuhkan.

"Ini menyakitkan, S-Sora. A-Aku harus bagaimana?" Bergetar hebat aku mengatakannya. Kubalas menempelkan telapak tanganku pada punggung tangannya yang masih menggantung. Seperti ucapan terima kasih atas rasa nyaman yang jika boleh kuberharap banyak menjadi lebih lama.

"Katakan!" Manik _aquamarine_-ku bersinggungan dengan punyanya. Biar diriku terlihat mengenaskan. Aku hanya ingin seseorang yang sudi jadi tempatku mengadu.

**_Grep_**

Sebelah tangan Sora mendorong pelan tubuhku ke dalam dekapannya. Menimbulkan sensasi hangat yang lebih pada sekujur ragaku.

"Biarkan aku mengisi hatimu. Pasti dapat kuhapus rasa sakit itu." Ia berkata dengan lembut. Sebuah kecupan pada puncak kepala kudapati darinya. Apa aku tengah merasakan sisi lembut dari seorang Sora?

Kubalas merengkuh pemuda di hadapanku. "Aku mau. Aku mau, Sora."

**00000**

"AKU MEMBENCIMU SAI!" Dengan bantuan angin, teriakkan penuh emosi itu dibawa pergi.

"Bagaimana? Jauh lebih baik?" Sebuah suara bariton menyentuh gendang telingaku. Kutolehkan kepala ke arah datangnya suara dan mendapati sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi. Kekasihku. Sora.

Kedua sudut bibirku melengkung ke atas sebelum gelengan ringan kuberikan padanya. Sekilas berhasil kutangkap raut keheranan di wajahnya. Sedikit terkekeh aku sebelum berkata, "Jauh sebelum ini aku sudah lebih baik. Itu semua karena kau. _Arigatou,_ Sora-_kun_."

Lewat kejadian patah hatiku, aku bersyukur. Serius.

"Eh?"

Acakkan pada mahkota kebanggaanku kembali terjadi dengan Sora sebagai pelakunya. Tatapannya… berhasil mengunciku. Hening beberapa saat. Aku menunggu dengan sabar.

Kulihat ia menghela nafas panjang dan meninggalkan raut serius membingkai wajahnya.

"Ino, kuminta jangan menyembunyikan suatu hal padaku. Apapun itu. Jika suatu saat kau merasa tersakiti karenaku, protes dan katakan saja. Biar aku tahu dan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Berusaha mempertahankanmu, ok?"

Mataku terpejam bukti aku begitu menikmati momen-momen ia mengecup keningku.

"_Ha'i_." Aku mengangguk penuh semangat.

Aku pernah mendengar sebuah pernyataan dari seseorang, bunyinya begini :

_"Kami-sama tak akan dengan mudahnya mengambil sesuatu sebelum meninggalkan sesuatu yang lain." _

Dan itu terbukti. Sasuke tak membalas perasaanku meski tak membalas perasaan Sakura―dan tak membalas perasaan siapa-siapa juga sih. Dan Sakura jelas mendapatkan Sai membuatku dan Sora menjalin sebuah ikatan yang sama dengan mereka.

"Kau mau tahu satu hal, Ino? Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu saat kau pertama kali menyatakan diri sebagai fans nomor satu Sasuke."

Oh, ayolah Sora! Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah.

**~The End~**

**A/N :**

**Oke, ini berhasil selesai karena besok libur. Setelah sedikit melalui perjuangan untuk tak terlena menonton M*habharata Show *danmeskigagal*, akhirnya ff ini selesai. Dan… kenapa Sora? Karena seseorang yang memintanya. Oke, karenanya saya sedikit menyukai Sora.**

**Oh iya, udah pada ikut berpartisipasi dalam bulan nominasi IFA belum? Hanya ingin mencari kawan yang belum ikut serta saja #plak**

**Meski ada maksud tersembunyi.**

**Sudah ah. Daripada makin panas dengar celotehan saya, mending _minna-san_ tumpahkan segala kesan, kritik, dkk di kotak review yang tersedia.**

**Review yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. Sungguh… ff ini sangat jauh dari kata sempurna. Perlu bantuan reader untuk membantu saya menjadi lebih baik dan mengkritik agar saya tak gampang terlena.**

**Satu lagi, satu lagi. Mohon jangan dirajam karena saya ingin mengucapkan "Selamat Merayakan Hari Raya Idul Adha. Mohon maaf, ya."**

**Mohon maaflah sebelum anda tak lagi bisa meminta maaf. *Katanya satu lagi* Mari lempar sepatu berjamaah pada Author ini! #Ngebirit**


End file.
